Sand's Fire
by Blue the Werewolf
Summary: Priest Malik must marry High Priest Seto's sister, Isis. But, when Malik spots sexy slave Yami Malik, he becames intriged. How can their love be forbidden? Lime! ; Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is a story based in ancient Egypt where is Malik is hot and Yami Malik is sexy! Blunt enough? It is a Bronzeshipping (Malik x Yami Malik) story. Very short chapter but the others will be longer! Read, Review, and Enjoy (RRE)!  
  
---  
  
A dim flame cast shadows across the pharaoh's room. Malik leaned against a tall, lime stone column and breathed a deep sign. His boredom seemed to be intensified by the quiet of the room. A man walked into the room and broke the silence. It was only High Priest Seto. He took a stand next to Malik, right between the column and the throne. Seto's face was creased with sincerity. His stare was a permanent look outwards. Malik turned his attention away from Seto and back to his normal solemn gaze.  
  
A boy entered the room. He walked up to the throne and presented the pharaoh with a goblet of wine. "Thank you, Yuugi," the pharaoh answered. The slave smiled brightly and walked away. Pharaoh Yami's voice always seemed deep and assuring. It was no wonder that he had kept Egypt prosperous for so long. Malik slightly turned his eyes to look at him. Yami's Horus's Eye gleamed and his tanned skin complemented his ivory clothing. Malik admired him greatly. The Pharaoh had noticed Malik's great knowledge and made him a priest. Now, Malik looked to Yami as a father, for his had died years ago.  
  
Seto gave Malik a small grunt. He was not supposed to be distracted in the pharaoh's room. It was dishonorable. Something touched his shoulder. Malik nearly yelped. "Calm yourself, my love," Isis cooed. "It is only me." She giggled quietly and began to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He flinched.  
  
"Ah, hello sister." Seto looked over and grinned. "Is your fiancé still making you happy?"  
  
"Mmm, yes." Isis kissed his neck and slipped her hands off his body. Her dress trailed on the sand floor as she pranced away. She flashed her eyes at Malik before turning the corner. Seto resumed his position as if nothing had just happened. It had been no big deal. However, Malik's heart thudded hard in his chest. He could not marry Isis. There was something about her that bothered Malik so much. Seto thought it would be a good idea to force Malik to wed Isis. Malik resented him but could not do anything to upset Yami.  
  
Something caught his eye. A shadow moved against the room's back wall. It was a man. A simple hip wrap covered his waist. Sandy blond hair spiked over his head and spilled onto his back. Golden chains held his feet close to together. A slave. Malik was intrigued. The slave's skin burned bronze and his body was sculpted with muscle of a laborer's day. He hid behind a large clay pot. Malik needed to see his face and leaned forward. Seto noticed his distraction. "What are you looking at?" he harshly whispered. Malik blushed. "Hey, guards! There is an escaped slave over there!" He pointed at the slave's direction. The man ran but was cut off. A guard roughly grabbed his arm and dragged him on the ground out of the room. Malik stood, still leaned forward slightly, staring at the nameless slave. He had to see him.  
  
The moon shone through Malik's open window. He sat with his knees pulled against his stomach. Thoughts of that slaved held his mind. He had never seen him before, but he still felt the need to see him again. The city's cells were only a few minutes away and he would surely be kept there before punishment. Malik had never given slaves a second thought. Their kind worked for their betters and in return, they were fed. It was fair, at least, that is what he had always been taught. Why couldn't he see him? Malik was a priest. He had the right to do what he wanted. But, what of the pharaoh? His door clicked shut as he sneaked out into the night.  
  
The prisoners' cells came into sight. Brickwork and metal bars made up its impenetrable walls. Malik crouched and crawled over to the bars. He looked in. A dark formed sat on the floor. He looked up at Malik, his whole body engulfs in darkness.  
  
"Malik?" He nearly jumped again. "What are you doing here? Were you coming out to find me?" It was just Isis. He turned around to face her.  
  
"Of c-course. Just coming to see you while taking a midnight stroll." It did not even seem convincing to Malik.  
  
"Well, let's get away from these filthy slaves. Come." They walked to the Nile's bank. It shimmered an iridescent sparkle. They rested against a date palm. Isis put her head on his shoulder and purred. Malik took his fingertip and gentle pushed pack her hair. Even though Malik did not like her, she was beautiful. Isis would be more like a sister to him than anything else. She reached up and kissed him on the lips. Malik restrained but knew he had to. They held the embrace and then looked out to the river.  
  
"I must go," Malik spoke.  
  
"Okay." Isis smiled and kissed him on the cheek, just barely brushing her lips on his skin. His emotions haunted him as he sauntered back home. In his bed, Malik gripped his pillow and stared at the ceiling. Questions flooded into his mind. _Who was he? What will happen to him? Why do I want to see him so much? _He groaned and buried his face into the bed sheets. Malik would see him tomorrow.  
  
---  
  
Yay, beginning! No flashbacks! Yay! You will see Yami Malik soon along with some tasty angst. Mmmm ... angst. Note: Aisha with Issues knows how this ends so must be quiet! Arigato! 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Lime?! Here's the plot. RRE!  
  
---  
  
The next day was very tense. Malik spent the hours thinking about the slave he had seen. Nothing could take his mind from it. Pharaoh Yami asked him what was the matter. "Nothing," Malik answered. He was now lying to him. This bothered Malik for some reason.  
  
The night came and Malik anxiously awaited sun set. It finally arrived. He slipped into the night. The bluish sand glowed beneath the moon. He turned a corner and found Isis standing near a door. Her eyes lit up with glee at Malik's appearance. "You found me. I know you would be out again." She kissed his cheek. "I had to sneak away from Seto, but he wouldn't mind."  
  
"Umm," Malik stumbled, "I have to leave. There's a ... place I have got to go to." Great, another lie. He pulled away from Isis and quickly walked away. She folded her arms and sighed from annoyance. Malik did not care. He continued on through the streets. The prison cell was harder to find. His thoughts were jumbled. Why was he doing this? Why was he so bothered? The shadow of the cell came into view. It was so dark and dank. There was only one window. It seemed so cruel.  
  
Malik approached the barred hole that was a window and peered in. The same deep violet eyes stared back. "Hmm, I knew you would be back," a low voice said.  
  
"How...?" Malik replied. The slave rose up and moved into the little light. His sandy blond hair was fiercely spiked. All he wore was a white hip wrap.  
  
The slave beckoned Malik to follow him over to the door. It was solid but very rigid. "Why not open this door?" he murmured dreamily through the crack. Malik felt entranced. He lifted the heavy, metal latch and pulled the door open. The slave drew Malik inside. He sat down in a mound of hay piled in the corner. Malik kneeled down to get a closer look at his face. "I am not surprised you're here. I saw you watching me. Surely, you want to know my name. It is Yami Malik."  
  
The priest was surprised at the slave's arrogance. "My curiosity got the best of me. I wondered what slave was stupid enough to try to escape," Malik fibbed.  
  
Yami Malik smirked. "Yeah, that's why I am sure you have been thinking about me all day."  
  
"No ... I am engaged. My fiancée is beautiful. I love her."  
  
"Sure." Yami Malik reached up and pulled Malik down into a hard kiss. Malik pushed hard to get away but then grabbed the slave's shoulders. Yami Malik's tongue to snaked around in his mouth. He resisted the urge to bite down. They let go. Malik fell back and blushed. Yami Malik chuckled. "I okay if you like me. No one will die because of it," he taunted.  
  
"That's it, though! They will kill you!" His head buzzed from embarrassment.  
  
"Who cares?" He grabbed the priest and yanked him flat onto the ground. Yami Malik restrained him with his muscular arms. He ripped off Malik's robe and exposed his naked form. Leaning down, Yami Malik found his way to his groin and traced a line from his inner thigh all the way up to Malik's lips.  
  
"Please ..." Malik pleaded.  
  
"But, I though you wanted me. Don't be feisty." He bit the priest's lip. A thin line of blood dripped down Malik's chin. The slave licked it up. Yami Malik climbed onto the boy. Malik could feel his harden crouch on his own. He needed him. Wrapping his hands around the yami's back, he lunged into him. Malik kissed his bare chest and wildly nibbled his ear.  
  
"I want you," he whispered.  
  
"I know," Yami Malik answered. Malik ran his fingers over the slave's back. He felt a group of thick scars on his back. With a slight gasp, he stopped.  
  
"Your back, it's so scarred. Where are they from?" Malik panted.  
  
"Don't worry about that, worry about us," he breathed. They clutched each other and continued kissing each other. Yami Malik would not allow Malik out of his grasp. Malik was now his. A low creak was not even heard.  
  
Another had found had them. The two lovers were closed to the outside world and saw nothing. The person stared at them in amazement. How could this happen. He stood there wide-eyed and stunned. The person snapped back to reality. Yuugi backed out of the room and ran to the pharaoh.  
  
---

Mmmmm, angsty. There's a lime, I guess. Don't judge, just eat fudge. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Milk, milk, lemonade, around the corner fudge is made. I don't understand it much. Anyways, RRE!  
  
---  
  
Malik woke up. The sunlight was peeking through the prison's cell's door. He stretched and rolled over. Yami Malik's sleeping form greeted him. Malik then remembered. Quickly, he stood up and rushed to the entrance. No one was near. He gathered his clothes and pulled on his robe. The town outside was just beginning to wake up. Malik slipped outside and bid farewell to the slave.  
  
Malik did not meet Isis on the way home. She was probably floating around the pharaoh about now. He stopped himself. What would happen with her? Would they still get married? Malik shook his head at the thought of it. He had never wanted to marry her. It was a 'priest's duty' Seto had once said. Continuing on, Malik reached his room and flopped down onto the bed. His thoughts were plagued with worry. He flipped over on his mattress and buried his face into a pillow. Its softness was so forgiving. He cradled it in his arms. Sleep came and Malik welcomed its comforting touch.  
  
Something tightened at his throat. Malik was ripped into consciousness. A hand was clasped around his neck and he was raised off the ground. It was one of the pharaoh's guards. "Huh?" Malik whispered. His trachea felt like it would collapse. The man shoved a bundle of cloth into his mouth and then wrapped its end around the priest's head. Malik silently screamed as his arms were twisted behind his back. His limbs were tied together and Malik could not move. The muscled guard thoughtlessly picked up the priest and headed out the door. He threw him onto the back of a wagon. Malik's head hit the floor hard. Blackness filled his world.  
  
The fuzzy feeling of consciousness seeped into Malik's aching body. He moaned as he tried to lift his head. The simple movement shot pain down his neck and he bit his gag. Malik saw that he was in an empty room. It had polished marble floor and tall pillars that seemed to lead to nowhere. His wrists were handcuffed behind his back and the chain led to a notch in the floor. Malik pulled at it with almost no strength. He was not injured, just sore. The sound of footsteps approached. Someone could help him.  
  
A tall figure entered the room. He was wearing his usual High Priest attire. It was Seto. But, he was alone. Malik turned his head slightly so that he could look up at Seto without pain. The high priest strolled up to Malik. He placed his foot on him and pushed the captive over. Malik rolled onto his back and spat the gag out. "Why are you doing this!?" Malik exclaimed from the floor.  
  
"You," Seto spat. "I know what you did, you vermin." He picked up his cane and smacked Malik's face with it. "You betrayed my sister, you fucking faggot!"  
  
Malik coughed up blood. "I am sorry Seto," he lied. He crawled up to Seto's feet and bowed his head to the ground. Seto kicked him hard. Malik's mangled mass hit the marble. He scrambled to upright himself.  
  
"Do you not know who I am!? _I_ am the High Priest! _I _am supposed to be respected. _You _and Isis were supposed to get married! Her heart will be broken now! I am trying to keep Egypt prosperous! I work and toil and now I get this!?" he yelled. Seto reared back and hit Malik in the side of the chest. The priest recoiled. He had all the wind knocked out of him and now panted for air.  
  
"Who?" Malik mumbled between breaths.  
  
"Who what?"  
  
"Who told you?"  
  
"The Pharaoh's slave. The boy came to tell in the middle of the night. He told me of the slave. It took me a while to believe that someone as noble as Priest Malik would do such a disgusting thing, you damn homosexual. Yuugi came to me first. Pharaoh Yami does not know of this yet. He would probably let you off and dismiss it as a lie. Weakling. I will take care of your punishment." Seto strolled about the room as he talked. He wore a sadistic grin.  
  
Malik lowered his head. How could he do such a foolish thing? But, he loved Yami Malik. He did not love Isis. Malik shook his head. "I love Yami Malik!" he proclaimed.  
  
Seto stopped his pace. "The slave? Slaves are lower than us. Although, I think you have lowered yourself to his level."  
  
Malik looked up through his swollen eye. "How could I marry someone related to you? He is better."  
  
Seto was taken aback by the priest's arrogance. He glared at Malik with a new deep hatred. "Do you want to know where he got those scars on his back from?"  
  
Seto walked behind Malik. He returned with a coil of rope. Unwinding it, Malik noticed that it was a long whip. Seto reached down and pulled Malik's robe down so it only clung to his hips. The high priest raised the whip up and over his shoulder. He brought the whip down with a fierce anger and an ear splitting crack. Its end left a burning line on Malik's tattooed back. He cried out in pain. Seto struck again and again leaving thin, red lines all over Malik's bare skin. Blood began to drip down his thighs and stain his white robe. He turned his head around to stare at his torturer.  
  
"Please," Malik pleaded for merci. The look on Seto face became angrier. He pulled back to strike again. Then suddenly, his expression changed. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. Seto fell to his knees and then flat face forward onto the ground. Malik looked down at the body. A large dagger's handle stuck out of his back. Crimson liquid flowed out of the wound. The high priest was dead.  
  
Yami Malik stood behind the body. He seemed almost surprised. The slave looked down at his trembling hands. They were covered in blood. Malik felt so weak from pain. He fell to his side. Yami Malik leaned forward and caught him. Malik gazed up at him. Yami Malik's eyes were so deep and entrancing. They held Malik with a soothing embrace yet scared him with the fire that burned within them. Yami Malik smiled. He reached over and took the ring of keys from Seto. The chains feel heavy on the ground. Malik was free.  
  
---  
  
This ain't over yet. More to come! Review if you want. 


End file.
